Las chicas saben como divertirse
by Nao Kon
Summary: En un inesperado viaje para los Bladebreakers, un nuevo equipo se presenta ante ellos, por ordenes del señor Dickenson, deben ayudar a sus integrantes a actuar como un verdadero equipo lo hace, pero en el trasncurso, sus integrantes les haran vivir divertidas experiencias. ReiMao, KaiOc, TyLary, MaxRiam
1. Ole España Parte I

**Hi!**

 **Este es mi tercer fic de Beyblade, es un ReiMao, con algo de KaiOc*, además de algunas otras parejas como TyLary y MaxRiam, a los fanáticos de este anime y de estas parejas (o alguna de ellas), espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Beyblade ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Takao Aoki, este fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro y con el unico propósito de entretener al lector.**

 ***En otro fic cree un personaje como pareja de Kai y será ese mismo personaje el que utilizaré como su pareja en esta historia.**

* * *

 **Las chicas saben como divertirse**

 **Cap I. Olé España parte I**

Era Lunes, justo al mediodía, un avión arribaba en Madrid, se trataba de un jet privado perteneciente a la BBA, una vez que aterrizo en el aeropuerto, de aquel lujoso jet, bajo una mujer, vestida con un bello traje ejecutivo, en su pecho traía una insignia de metal, con las siglas de la BBA grabadas en ella, la mujer de largos cabellos rojos y profundos ojos negros, se dio la vuelta para indicar con una sonrisa a las tripulantes del jet, que al fin habían llegado a su destino.

— Bienvenidas a Madrid, chicas —

— Gracias Jennette — fue la voz de Mariah, la primera en hacerse presente.

Detrás de la pelirosa, una rubia caminó a ellas, sonriente. — Que bello clima, hace hoy — se trataba de Hikari, una vieja amiga de la infancia de Mariah, quien había sido contactada por la BBA hace poco tiempo, este viaje representaba el inicio de un nuevo proyecto de la compañía para formar un equipo, únicamente con chicas, las elegidas para dicho equipo fueron; Mariah, Hikari, Hilary y Mariam, tres de ellas ya tenían experiencia en las beybatallas, a diferencia de Hikari, cuyas habilidades aun eran desconocidas para el público.

Por supuesto que antes de dar a conocer este nuevo equipo, la administración de la BBA, decidio que las chicas se integraran como equipo, se conocieran, convivieran entre ellas y por supuesto, que el resto de los equipos ya establecidos, comenzaran a reconocerlas como un equipo, ese era el propósito de este viaje.

Jennette McClain, era una oficinista de alto rango, quien siempre estuvo involucrada en los procesos de competencias y torneos organizados por la BBA y fue también, la elegida para desempeñar el papel de Mánager del nuevo equipo.

— Sabes Jennette, pronto nos presentaremos con el resto de los equipos, pero aún no tenemos un nombre — hablo, esta vez, Hilary.

— No se preocupen, eso lo veremos pronto, antes que nada, debemos prepararlo todo para esta noche — menciono con una enorme y curiosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Mientras que en el cielo, en otro jet privado, también perteneciente a la BBA, los Bladebreakers viajaban en este momento hacia Madrid, el señor Dickinson, les había pedido que lo encontraran allá, pues según el memorando que Kenny les había leído, tenía un evento muy importante, del cual deseaba que participaran.

— Esto es una perdida de tiempo — bufo Tyson.

— Vamos Tyson, seguro será divertido, además según nos dijeron, habrá mucha comida — dijo Max, con una gran sonrisa.

— Si, anímate Tyson, seguro que será algo sobre un nuevo torneo — menciono Rei, con gran emoción.

Kenny estaba metido hasta las narices con Dizzi y Kai, como siempre, preferia mantenerse al margen, pero fuera lo que fuera, seguro seria algo sumamente emocionante, como todo lo que preparaba el señor Dickinson, al menos eso pensaba parte el grupo.

* * *

 **Muy bien, ahí esta el inicio de esta historia, espero les haya gustado y ojalá puedan regalarme un comentario, sobre todo, sugerencias para el nombre del equipo de las chicas *0* hasta entonces...**

 **Ya ne**

 **Nao**


	2. Ole España Parte II

**Hi!**

 **Me he demorado en actualizar, ya que he dedicado mi entera atención a otro fic, también de Beyblade, titulado Empezar desde Cero, ahora que ya lo he finalizado, dedicaré mi atención y tiempo a este fic, así que por ahora les dejo con el segundo capitulo...**

* * *

 **Cap II. Olé España Parte II**

Los Bladebreakers al fin han arribado a Madrid, rápidamente bajaron del jet, siendo recibidos en el aeropuerto por el señor Dickenson, quien con su acostumbrada sonrisa, los esperaba con una gran sorpresa, lejos de lo que el equipo pensaba, no se trataba precisamente de un nuevo torneo, al menos no por ahora.

— Bienvenidos, muchachos — saludo el anciano.

— Hola, señor Dickenson — saludo Max.

— Me da mucho gusto, haberme podido reunir con ustedes, en esta ocasión —

— Seguro que nos tiene una sorpresa impresionante, ¿no es así? — fueron esta vez, las palabras de Tyson, las que llamaron su atención.

— En una parte, así es, Tyson, hay algo que tengo preparado para ustedes, pero eso lo hablaremos camino al hotel —

Como siempre, el hombre tenía todo preparado; una gran limosina, que contenía todo lo necesario para agasajar a los muchachos, con lo mejor del país, una vez dentro de ella, se dispusieron a llevarlos al mejor hotel de las cercanías, se trataba del Hotel Gran Meliá Fénix, uno de los mejores hoteles en la ciudad, donde el recien formado equipo de chicas, les esperaba.

— Muy bien jóvenes, mientras llegamos al hotel, les explicaré el porqué los llame... —

En cuestión de minutos, el hombre explicó la razón de su estancia en Madrid, el hecho de que la BBA decidiera formar un nuevo equipo para un futuro torneo, sin embargo, en esta ocasión, conformado únicamente por chicas, también el que ellos estaban en esa ciudad, para apoyar a las chicas y mostrarles como convertirse en un verdadero equipo de Beyblade, además de ser apoyados por algunos de los equipos más conocidos en el mundo de ese deporte.

— Pero... ¿quiere decir que, no habrá un nuevo torneo? — cuestiono Tyson.

— Si lo habrá, pero será más adelante, por ahora lo importante es que ayuden a las jóvenes, que hemos escogido para conformar este nuevo equipo — explico el anciano.

— Eso será genial, ya quiero conocer a las chicas — expreso Max, eufórico.

— Seguro que serán grandes Beyluchadoras — dijo, esta vez Rei.

— Por supuesto, además a algunas de ellas, ya las conocen — menciono el hombre.

— ¿Se da cuenta de que nos está pidiendo, entrenar a nuestra futura competencia? — fueron las palabras de Kai, quien no parecía conforme con aquella petición.

— Lo sé, pero este equipo será más como un aliado para ustedes, ya que, ambos pertenecerán a la BBA oficialmente —

De esa manera, el resto del viaje, discutieron los pro y contras de aquella situación, aunque en todo momento el señor Dickenson, dejo en claro que era un hecho el que ellos debieran entrenar a este nuevo equipo, además los otros equipos habían aceptado esta especie de alianza, como un proyecto conjunto entre la BBA y otras ligas del Beyblade.

Ya en el hotel, las chicas esperaban junto a Jennette, quien inmediatamente las instalo en sus respectivas habitaciones, ya que en pocos minutos, estarían por reunirse con su primer equipo entrenador, Mariah y Hikari compartieron habitación, mientras que Mariam y Hilary, compartieron la suya. Aquel lugar era precioso, una autentica mezcla entre lo vintage y lo moderno, era un deleite para cualquier visitante de aquella ciudad.

En el Loby del hotel, uno de los equipos auxiliares esperaba; la Dinastia F había llegado antes que el mismo señor Dickenson, junto a Romero se registraron tomando una habitación para los hermanos y una para su entrenador; ellos también habían sido llamados para ayudar en el entrenamiento de las chicas.

Pronto los Bladebreakers también se encontraron en las puertas del gran hotel, mientras Kenny se encargaba de registrarlos, el señor Dickenson, se reunía con Jennette. Antes de subir a sus habitaciones, el anciano presentó a la despampanante pelirroja, quien se refirió a sí misma como la entrenadora del nuevo equipo de la BBA.

— ¿Usted es quien trajo a las chicas? — pregunto Max.

— Así es, ellas aún no deciden el nombre del nuevo equipo, así que espero que ustedes puedan aportar alguna idea — dijo la mujer, mostrando una gran sonrisa.

— Primero, deberíamos saber, que clase de chicas integra ese nuevo equipo — expreso Rei.

Mientras ellos mantenían esa pequeña conversación, dos chicas bajaron al Loby, encontrándose con la presente escena, y a una de ellas le pareció el momento propicio para develar el nuevo nombre de ese equipo, se trataba nada más y nada menos que de una ya conocida pelirosa.

— El nombre ya está elegido Jennette, nuestro equipo se llamara... — inicio la pelirosa.

— Northstar Chicks — termino la rubia.

Todos enfocaron su atención en las recien llegadas, Rei sobretodo se sorprendió al ver a su excompañera, ahí presente y más aún a la joven que le acompañaba; se trataba de una vieja amiga de Mariah, quien había vivido un tiempo en el pueblo natal de ambos, jamás olvidaría su rostro.

— Mariah, Hikari... ¿desde cuándo han decidido tal cosa? — pregunto, la pelirroja.

— Hoy — respondió la ambarina. — Gusto en verlos, muchachos —

—Esperen, ¿debo suponer que ustedes son parte del nuevo equipo? — cuestiono Kenny.

— Así es, aunque aun faltan dos miembros mas — dijo la pelirosa.

— ¿Pero quien es ella? — dijo esta vez, Tyson, señalando a la rubia, quien solo sonreía en silencio, mientras observaba a todos los presentes.

— Ella es una vieja amiga, su nombre, como han escuchado es Hikari, Rei puede contarles más sobre ella, ya que él, también la conoce — expreso Mariah, con una gran sonrisa, dedicada al pelinegro.

Después de unos minutos, la joven se había presentado con todos, captando especialmente la atención de Kai, quien por supuesto hizo todo lo posible por disimular su curiosidad, también se les dio tiempo a los Bladebreakers para instalarse en sus habitaciones.

A la hora de la cena, Hilary y Mariam, fueron presentadas como el resto de las Northstar Chicks, sorprendiendo a Tyson y a Max, quienes inmediatamente se acoplaron a las jóvenes, el moreno se desvivió en discutir con la castaña sobre su estancia allí, llamándola inútil; mientras que Max, trataba de cordialmente felicitar a la peli azul, quien lo ignoraba explícitamente.

La Dinastia F, se integró a los equipos hasta el día siguiente, en el que fueron notificados por Jennette, sobre un paseo organizado por ella y el señor Dickenson, al hermoso Parque del Retiro, donde se esperaba que los tres equipos convivieran un poco y en el caso de los Bladebreakes y la Dinastia F, comenzaran a brindarle a las Northstar Chicks, consejos sobre como aprender a sobrellevar su nuevo equipo.

Durante todo el recorrido, los viejos amigos, comenzaron a interactuar un poco más, mientras que Julia y Raul se enfocaban un poco más en compartir algunos consejos con Hikari, quien se había mostrado lo más cordial posible con todos, expresando su agradecimiento al tomarse el tiempo de ayudarles en esta misión, aunque era más que obvio que todo esto era planeado y pagado por el señor Dickenson, si ellos no ponían de su parte, nada de lo que la BBA buscaba, seria posible.

Kenny por su parte, compartía ciertos puntos de vista con el anciano del grupo, así como con los entrenadores de los equipos, es tal charla, le habían explicado que solo pasarían algunos días en aquella histórica ciudad, por lo que debían aprovechar cada momento, para que los tres equipos convivieran, ya que las chicas tenían la orden de aprender del comportamiento en equipo de los chicos.

— Entonces, creo que Tyson no sera un buen ejemplo para ellas — menciono el castaño, entre risas, al ver como el moreno y Hilary discutían como de costumbre.

— Jejeje, tienes mucha razón Kenny... — expreso esta vez, el anciano del grupo, mientras sus ojos se enfocaban en las _parejas_ frente a el...

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí esta el encuentro entre ellos, en este capítulo creo que explique básicamente de que se trata el que estén juntos, sin embargo, la aparición del resto de los equipos, causara algunos alborotos en nuestras chicas y disgustos, entre los Bladebreakers...**

 **Ya ne**

 **Nao**


End file.
